


Chains

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Chains, Conversations, Gen, Metaphors, P2 Era P1 Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “There’s something about chains that you’re drawn to, huh?”





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bigger Reiji oneshot planned but... Sometimes I think about how chains are Incorporated into Reiji's design and esp with P5 and chains being shown with Personas and the like, I just... Have been thinking about it??? Even tho I know a lot of the chains w/ Reiji comes from the whole... Devil Arcana thing.
> 
> Also Maki and Reiji's relationship is good and I wanted to explore it more with fic.

“There’s something about chains that you’re drawn to, huh?” The question left Maki’s mouth before Reiji had as much as asked how she had been doing. “Oh, sorry! Kido-kun, how have you been?”

“Just fine, you seem to be doing alright yourself, Sonomura…” He tugged at the tie around his throat, damn thing felt like it was choking him. “But… What do you mean there’s something about chains that I’m drawn to?”

“I dunno, there always seems to be chains involved with you. From when I first met you in high school to now.” Maki shrugged. “I know that’s not a lot of time, but still…”

“That so…?” Reji grimaced, looking down at his tie. He had kind of found himself gravitating towards the one with the chain design, and that wasn’t even mentioning his chain choker from high school.

He kind of missed that choker. It was probably his favorite thing from back then and still something he valued… Too bad he’d had to sell it just to make ends meet recently. Just thinking about it made him want to kick something.

“Oh, you look sad… I didn’t mean to upset you, Kido-kun.” Maki frowned, putting a hand on his arm. “It was just an observation, I think it’s interesting that you seem to like chains so much!”

“I’m not even sure I’d say I like chains. I liked my choker from high school and I like this tie, sure, but… Chains never stood out to me on their own as something interesting or likeable.” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck with a frown. “It’s kinda subconscious, if anything.”

“That so…?” Maki tilted her head to the side. “Wonder if that’s why the tie’s chains, er, handcuffs are open…”

Reiji furrowed his brow. “What’s that supposed to mean, Sonomura?”

She reached out a hand, putting it under the tie and pulling it up to look at it closer. “It’s open, like… Like you’re free from something. Your choker from high school was closed tightly around your neck. It’s like you’re moving towards the image of breaking the chains holding you down.”

“You think so?” Reiji let out a hum as he stared down at his own tie. “I guess that could be it, but I really didn’t think about it like that…”

“I didn’t expect you to, if I’m being honest.” Maki let out a small laugh as she let his tie fall. “You’re not the kind of person who thinks about that stuff.”

“That’s true… You’re trying to become a therapist, right?” Reiji let out a sigh. “I should expect you to do that stuff now.”

“Yep!” Maki put her hands behind her back and gave a wide smile. “Hope you don’t mind, Kido-kun.”

Reiji shrugged. “I’ll get used to it, even though I probably won’t understand half of this shit you say.”

Maki snorted, a hand to her mouth. “That’s very like you… And that’s fine! I can explain what I mean in the future if you want me to.”

“I’m gonna be too afraid you’re just insulting me to do that…”

“Well, then I guess you should be prepared to be confused a lot of the time!”

“Fine by me, I guess.”

Maki let out a full laugh at that point, hand still to her mouth. “Don’t ever change, Reiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next will hopefully be a Masao focused fic... As long as a Reiji idea doesn't punch me in the gut again... Which might happen.


End file.
